another one
by oddlyaverage
Summary: warning: do not read. just another generic serena and darien story. boy likes girl, girl has no clue or so boy thinks, boy needs to find the courage to take a chance on love... blah blah blah
1. warning

After several complaints about my writing and stories I have posted a disclaimer/warning.

**Disclaimer**: Sailor moon was created by Takeuchi Naoko and not me. I'm not taking credit for anything.

**Warning**: I am not a good writer; at best I'm an average writer. I have poor spelling and grammatical skills. This story deals with mature themes. It takes characters created by Takeuchi Naoko and put them in different settings where they react in un-traditional ways. This may offend or upset some readers. If you can handle that then read on. If not you have been warned, it's up to you if you want to read this or not.


	2. part one

**disclamer**: i don't own sailor moon. sorry if this fic resembles anyone elses work.

**warning:** do not read. you most likely will not like this story. if you didn't like my other stories please don't read this one.

* * *

A very tired and disheveled looking twenty six year old man fumbled with his keys as he attempted to gain access to his lonely apartment. It had been another long day in the E.R. of Boston children's hospital. After working a double shift he practically collapsed through the door and staggered to his small couch. He was one of the youngest doctors and one of the only who didn't have a family to come home to. Darien had buried himself in school work, studding hard he managed to skip two grades and graduate with top honors two years ahead of schedule. Some called him driven he knew that wasn't the truth. The truth was he was running scared. Hiding himself with work seemed the best method of escape. He often volunteered to work holidays and double shifts so that his co-workers could spend time with their loved ones. He had been orphaned at the tender age of eight after his parents had been tragically killed in a car accident. Raking one hand through his silky black hair and with the other loosening his tie he leaned his head back and closed his midnight blue eyes. This was the part of his day he hated the most. Coming home to his cold empty apartment filled him with a sense of dread. It was a constant reminder of just how completely and utterly alone he was. The walls were grey, the furniture both modern and black, there wasn't anything on the walls, it was spotlessly clean, it hardly looked lived in. in fact the apartment could be described as sterile. He spent most of his time working. Burying himself in work was all he could do to avoid thinking of her. Work was the best and only distraction from her. She was always on his mind but at least while working he could push the thought of her to the back of his head. 

He fell in love with her almost instantly, though it took him a lot longer to admit it to himself. He was ten and she was six. She was the younger sister of his best friend, Andrew. With the death of his parents and no other living relatives Darien grew up in an orphanage. He met Andrew at school. Andrew had one of those magnetic personalities that drew people to him. He was outgoing, charismatic and one of the kindest and most trustworthy people Darien had ever met in his life. Andrew and Darien became fast friends though they could not have been anymore opposite from each other both in looks and in personality. Andrew had sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes where as Darien had jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. After the death of his parents Darien had become closed off emotionally; not letting anyone get to close for fear of losing them, as was the case with his parents. Andrew radiated kindness and warmth where as Darien was cold and stoic.

Andrew had invited Darien over one afternoon after school. Little did he know that would be the fateful day he met his beloved angel that haunted his every thought, his tormenter, the love of his life, Serena, his best friend's little sister.

Darien knew if he continued to think like this he would never get any sleep. Begrudged and groggily he made his way to his bed attempting once again to push all thoughts of her from his mind. Even if it he had been successful in driving her from his waking thoughts he knew that she would haunt his dreams. Worst of all, she didn't know. She had no idea how he felt for her, what affect she had on him and that she completely ruled his heart.

A twenty two year old Serena made her way back to her shared Boston apartment after a particularly hard final in business management class. She was in her final year at the prestigious Harvard University studying business with only one more semester to go. As a kid she had been a bit of a flake with no real interest in school but with help from her friends in high school she had graduated in the top five of her class. Her current flat mate, Amy had been number one. Amy had also gone to Harvard but to study medicine attempting to fulfill her dream of becoming a doctor.

It was winter in Massachusetts and Serena would be spending winter break in Boston instead of back home in Japan. With the cost of tuition it simply cost too much for her to fly home. Amy had headed home for winter break opting to spend the holidays with them since she had exciting news for them. She and her long time boyfriend Greg were engaged. Serena couldn't have been happier for her friend but at the same time it left her felling lonely. Her first, last and only boyfriend had been Seiya but with him going on tour with the three lights they had decided to break it off though they still remained friends. The thought of spending a few winter weeks alone left Serena depressed.

Serena found her way to her empty apartment. She removed her warm winter coat and scarf and was about to remove her shoes when the phone unexpectedly rang.

"hello?"

"how's my favorite sister doing?" came a cheerful male voice.

"Andrew! I better be your favorite sister since I am after all your only sister" she said playfully.

"I was just calling to check up on you. We're really going to miss having you hear."

"I'm really going to miss it too. This place is so empty with out Amy here. It's so lonely." It had only been two days since Amy's departure but already she was missing her.

"Hey, you know Darien's still in Boston. Why don't I give you Darien's number? Perhaps the two of you could spend the holidays together."

"I really don't think that Darien is going to want to spend time with his best friends little sister. Besides I haven't seen him in what, like two years. I doubt he would want to see me again." Serena's insides squirmed with the prospect of seeing him again. They fought like cats and dogs when they were kids. As they matured there relationship had become somewhat strange and left her feeling a little uncomfortable. When ever Darien was around she reacted in a way she couldn't explain or even begin to understand. She couldn't figure him out. They had always challenged each other but she knew Darien would always be there for her like her brother.

"Come on Serena. You know he is alone. I bet he would love to have some company." He said almost pleadingly.

"are we talking about the same Darien or did you meet a new guy named Darien? Because the Darien I know never seemed the type to 'love company' as you put it"

"Rena, don't be so hard on him. You know he is a good guy and besides this time of year is hard for him." Serena knew what her brother meant; Darien had lost his parents around this time of year. Despite their constant arguments over the years she knew Darien was a good person it just that they didn't always see eye to eye.

Serena sighed "alright Drew, give me his number, I'll give him a call" she felt guilty for not being more willing to meet with her brother's best friend.

Darien had been there for both of them when they too lost their parents. It happened while Serena had still been in high school. There parents had been working late in the family restaurant when it was robbed. The robber had shot both of their parent's leaving them orphaned instantly. Andrew had been studying culinary arts at Tokyo University and was going to take over as head chef at the family restaurant. He quit school and became Serena's legal guardian while running the family business. Darien had been a pillar of strength for Serena to lean on especially when things got tough between her and her brother. Not that they didn't get along but Andrew was put under a lot of stress. Darien had been a shoulder to cry on and was very supportive during a very difficult time in their lives.

In that instant she made up her mind. She would call him right away. She owed it to him. He was like having another older brother and no one should be alone at this time of year… especially him. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed before she lost her nerve.

A frustrated and sleep deprived Darien picked up his phone and with a gruff voice answered it "hello?'

"Hello, Darien?" a timid female voice asked.

He recognized her voice right away. She had the voice of an angel. His blond haired blue eyed goddess that he dreamed of both day and night. "Serena?"

* * *

**a/n**: I said I wouldn't do it. I said I wouldn't write or post another story after all the hate mail I got but I can't resist. I have at least four stories in the works and I never did finish my last story. I'm not much of an author but after reading so many great fanfic's and recently discovering sailor moon episodes on I've been inspired to write again. Hope I didn't offend anyone with this story. Truthfully I have no idea where its going but I felt like writing. I know the story is a bit boring and generic but it most likely will have a happy ending so please don't kill me. please forgive spelling and gramatical errors. 


	3. part two

Instantly hundreds of precious memories flooded his mind with the sound of her voice. Moments he had spent with her had meant so much to him, they had helped him survive. She had given him a reason to live and she had no idea. Now that thought was tearing him apart.

She had been the only one to remember his birthday every year. Andrew his best friend would forget from time to time but Serena had always been there. August third on his eighteenth birthday she had made him cupcakes she was only fourteen at the time. He had been a senior in high school and she still in junior high but even then he was madly in love. They hung out in his apartment; she would talk nonsensically about little things that didn't matter and he would listen to her until the wee hours in the morning. She let her honey blond locks fall loose from her pony tail, she laughed and smile while continuing to talk. She was so tempting; a mixture of brain, beauty and innocents he couldn't describe. He loved the way her face lit up as she talked so passionately and so animated. He always remained reserved, quite and his expression always remained the same. Her eyes were the most amazing blue he had ever seen. They were some where between ocean blue and sky blue depending on her mood. Her eyes would sparkle when she talked of things she loved. He only hoped that someday her eyes would light up for him that way. Even then when she was just a child on the verge of becoming a woman he found her beauty irresistible but she was four years his junior and his best friends sister. He knew there were some lines you just can't cross.

* * *

Serena was worried for a moment when she didn't get a response right away from Darien. It seemed to have taken him a moment to register her voice in his brain.

"I… I'm sorry if I woke you." She said a bit nervously. After all the things that had passed between them over the years she wasn't sure if she could handle talking to him right now let alone the idea of seeing him.

Darien snapped out of his fog of memories. "no, no it's fine, I'm just a bit tired." He said quickly hoping this was real and not some dream.

"oh, then maybe I should call you back late-" Darien cut her off before she could even complete her thought.

"NO" he cleared his throat after nearly yelling at her. "No, Serena its fine. So… how is everything." Not sure what to ask her or the reason for her call he could only manage to ask a stupid general question. He mentally berated himself for being unable of thinking of something better to say.

"Things are fine."

"So how is Andrew?" Darien asked. Now he was just stalling for time. His mind had gone blank. He couldn't think. She was talking to him, his angel, his Serena. All his rationality, composure and poise were lost. She had reduced him to nothing and she had no idea. He had grown so good at hiding it, at hiding everything that could be conceived as emotion. Only Andrew seemed to be able to read through his bluff but he, as well as his sister had remained oblivious to his undying love for Serena.

"He is doing well. Um, I got your number from Andrew; he said you were here in Boston." She began shakily but her voice became more and more confident with each moment.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Why wasn't his brain functioning? Why couldn't he say more than a few words to her? He wondered but then his mind changed gears… was Serena here in Boston too? His heart rejoiced with the though and dozens of new fantasies of him and her together in the city flashed through his head.

"I… well, Andrew though that since the two of us are here that perhaps we could spend some time together. See, I'm not able to go home to Japan for the holidays and he thought that if you were alone that we could hang out like we use to." She finished weakly. She berated herself for sounding so stupid. Even though Darien had been like a brother to her she wasn't so blind that she hadn't seen how drop dead gorgeous he became. He had always had women flocking to him practically throwing themselves at him, though Darien had always seemed above all that which had only made her admire him more. He really was pretty amazing. He had been through such a traumatic event in his life and instead of being bitter or selfish he remained kind and compassionate.

"I mean that is if you're not too busy" she added quickly. She never did like saying he was alone. After the death of his parents it just seemed wrong to say. Besides she was sure he would have a girlfriend or even mutable girlfriends. Darien Sheilds had to be one of the most eligible bachelors in Boston. He was intelligent, handsome, kind, successful and wealthy.

"No, I'm never to busy to spend time with you" he said sincerely. He silently prayed that she couldn't detect how much joy he had just given her. He didn't want to scare her off by seeming too eager. He decided to try and lighten the mood to cover his feelings by teasing her a bit.

* * *

His teasing put her at ease. It was just like old times, just as she had hoped it would be. They continued talking for a while before deciding on a time that best fit Darien's busy schedule at the hospital. Hell, he would make time for her no matter what, even if it meant not sleeping for the rest of her holiday break. She was worth it.

After hanging with Serena, Darien fell in to one of the best night's sleep he had had in years. He knew he would have good dreams that night.

* * *

Serena on the other hand was worried. The reason she hadn't seen him in two years was entirely her doing. She had been avoiding him. She had held out the faintest hope that he would be too busy to spend time with her; despite her loneliness she would rather be alone then face him after what she had heard him say. She closed her eyes as memories of that night filled her head.

* * *

**a/n:** august 3ed according to the manga version of sailor moon is Darien's birthday. I wrote the first chapter of this story last week and when I went back to read it I had absolutely no idea what I had written. Has that ever happened to anyone? I wrote the first chapter of this and literally had no clue what I wrote. I actually had to read the story to remember what it was about and then I was surprised by it. i remember moving my fingers over the keys of my lap top but I honestly couldn't remember a word that I had typed. strange, don't you think?

i put breaks in hopes of making it less confusing when i switch between the charters. sorry for all the spelling and gramer errors. i only seem to be able to write when its two in the morning and i'm exausted out of my mind. i hope you like where the story is going and i'll try to update soon. thanks for reading.


	4. part three

Darien was on cloud nine. He was going to spend time with his Serena. He quickly reminded himself not to think like that. She was never his. She was his best friends little sister; she could never be his. He couldn't betray Andrew like that. His mind was in turmoil his heart said one thing and his mind said another. He was starting to worry about seeing her again.

He could hardly think strait. Work was near impossible for his mind was completely consumed with Serena. She had sounded nervous on the phone. He was hoping that she was looking forward to this as much as he was. It had been two years since he saw her last. He couldn't for get that night. That was the night he finally had to admit the truth to himself and Seiya had been the one to make him do it. All those years he fought with himself not wanting to admit the truth. If he never said it then it simply wasn't true but that night he had said it. Darien sat back in his black chair sinking in to the upholstery and thought back on that night.

………………

Serena was slowly starting to regret her promise. Why had she agreed to see him again? She still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him. After overhearing what he had said those two years ago she still wasn't ready to face him. She hadn't seen him since that night. She avoided him like the plague; using all sorts of excuses not to see him until finally moving away and breaking all contact. After all he was the reason her first and only boyfriend had broken up with her. She knew it had to be him and what he had said to Seiya that night. It was only a few weeks later that he had completely broken it off with her. It left Serena devastated to say the least. She really believed that he could have been 'the one'.

She had been so hopelessly in love with Seiya. They dated for two years in high school but had been friends before that. Their friendship slowly turned in to something deeper which led Serena to believe it would be a love to last forever. Of course those were foolish thoughts of hopeless romantic teenager. The whole idea of marring your high school sweet heart seemed a bit ridicules to her now. She had grown so much since then. Her relationship with Seiya had really just been a case of puppy love, she knew that now. He was a year older and the lead singer of a band. She was star struck and fell fast for his charms.

In a way he was Darien's complete opposite and in the looks department he was a pale comparison. Like a copy of a copy it was just a weaker version of the original. Seiya was shorter then Darien, his eyes paler then Darien's and Darien's body was much more athletic then Seiya. The major difference had been in their personalities. Seiya had been open and outgoing which had drawn her to him. He was playful and far less reserved then Darien. It was then she realized that she had always been attracted to Darien but was that enough… did she love Darien?

She had always thought of Darien as a brother; that was up until that night. She didn't see it coming. Never in a million years would she have guessed it. Looking back on the situation it did seem to make a little sense but at the same time it still seemed so impossible. How on earth had the great Darien shields fallen in love with lowly Serena Crown?

………………...

**a/n:** I made Serena and Andrew brother and sister so I used 'crown' as their last names because the name of the arcade is the 'crown arcade' which was suppose to be family owned (that is if I remember correctly). I set the story in Boston because Darien did go to Harvard in the sailor moon series. I made Darien work at Boston's children hospital because unfortunately I had to spend some time in that hospital as a child, so I know it well and its much easier to write about what you know.

Sorry for the slow update. I'm trying to take my time with this story and get it right. Hopefully this chapter made more sense then the last two. I actually wrote it over two nights instead of just blindly typing like I usually do. The next chapter should be up before the end of the week and I'll explain what happened that night between Darien and Seiya (I promise). Thanks for reading and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks again – simbion


	5. part four

**Flashback**

New Year eve two years ago. Andrew held an annual party at the arcade for all of Serena and Andrew's friends. Andrew's girlfriend Reta was there. As were Serena's child hood friends Amy, Mina, Lita and Rei. Serena's boyfriend Seiya and his two brothers Taiki and Yaten came. Andrew's college buddies Jedeite, Kunzite, Zoicite and Nephrite also came. Several others came whom Serena and Andrew knew from school. The last to arrive was Darien.

As one of the most drive and hardest working interns at Tokyo's general hospital Darien was the last to leave for the night. He had been both looking forward to and dreading this night for some time. She would be there. His beloved angel who gave him hope and made him feel less alone but she would be there with another. She had a boyfriend, Seiya. His hand clenched in a tight fist and his blood boiled at the thought of him. He was unworthy of Serena but then again, at times Darien himself had felt unworthy of her. It was a cold night; snow was gently falling giving the streets a unearthly glow. He tugged his jacket tighter around him. It was late; he made his way down the darkened street towards the arcade, towards her.

Staring out into the night sky, he felt as if his insides would never be warm again. His existence was cold. Barren. Lonely. He really had nothing to hold him to this earth. He had no family, he had very few friends and she could never be his and would never be his. Even if she could never be his at least he could be near her, he could see her, laugh with her, and be there for her. He just wished he could be more.

He had been there for her when her parents died. He watched her with awe as she held no hatred towards the man who had killed them. It was a testament to her charter. Even in sorrow and pain she could still forgive. Her kindness and caring nature seemed to have no bounds. When he had lost his parents he had closed himself off emotionally, hardly letting anyone in. he simple couldn't bare the thought of letting anyone get close to him only to lose them like he had with his parents. She had done just the opposite. She had opened her heart. She made an effort to spend even more time with her loved ones in order to spend more time with the ones she loved because if there was one thing she had learned from the loss of her parents it was that life is precious and should not be wasted. He admired her for it. She lived life to its fullest where as he just seemed to go through the motions.

Darien silently slipped in taking in the whole scene. She looked incredible that night, not that she didn't ever night he saw her but tonight was different some how. It was special. She must have arrived only minutes before him. Her hair was kissed with tiny snow flakes as they began to melt they looked like tiny diamonds glittering and sparkling in the soft light. The soft light illuminated her alabaster skin. Her cheeks had a rosy hue from the cold and her eyes held a glimmer of excitement. Darien sucked in a breath. She was breathtaking. She smiled and laughed as she greeted her brother and her friends. He was captivated by her movements and actions. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; that was until Seiya came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Darien turned his head in shame while quietly removing his jacket and hanging it on the wall. He sighed, no matter how beautiful she was, no matter how much he wanted her; he couldn't have her, she was his best friend's sister. He could never betray Andrew's trust and friendship like that. It was at that moment that the others in their party became aware of his presence. Andrew came bounding over to Darien and dragged his friend in before he started to have second thoughts. Darien was immediately pushed to the middle of the group where he received greeting from all but the one that stood out in his mind was that of Serena's. She had jumped into his arms making him stagger back a step; he wrapped his hands around her waste in reaction to support her weight. He looked down at her tiny form and could feel her soft supple body pressed intimately against his. It felt so right to have her in his arms. It seemed like she was made to fit in his arms and fill the aching hole in his heart. His gaze shifted from Serena to that of her brother who was looking on. He had a bright smile on his face but Andrew always seemed to have a smile on his face. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Darien blushed, he felt like an idiot but he couldn't help himself from smiling at here innocent gesture. It would have been enough to keep him happy the rest of the night if it hadn't been for Seiya's presence.

Darien knew that Seiya wasn't a bad guy, if circumstances had been different, if it had been any other girl and not his Serena, Darien most likely would have been good friends with Seiya. He knew that Serena was happy and that should have been the only thing that mattered to him… but it wasn't. He wanted Serena to be his. He swore to himself that if he ever had a chance with her that he would treat her like a princess which is what she deserved.

He did his best to keep a stoic expression on his face and hid the pain he felt each time he saw Seiya with her. He kept his eyes cold and impassive even as Rei did her best to flirt with Darien much to the dismay of Jedeite. Darien knew of Jedeite's crush on Rei. He would never hurt a friend. His heart was set on Serena and no other woman could ever take her place.

Everyone ate, drank, danced and talked. The night wore on with Darien steeling glances at Serena when he thought no one was looking but his glances did not go unnoticed by Seiya. Darien felt the walls closing in on him. It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Watching Serena and Seiya flirtatiously dancing, smiling, kissing, and laughing intimately the way lover's do was just too much for him to bare. She was so happy, happy without him. When he heard the door open behind him, he didn't give it much thought until he herd a voice.

………………..

"Hey, have you guys seen Darien?" Serena cheerful voice interrupted Ami and Zoicite's intense conversation.

"Sorry Serena, I haven't seen him" Zoicite answered.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Seiya?" Ami teased.

Serena stuck out her tong at Ami. "I hardly ever get to see Darien any more and I've really been looking forward to seeing him tonight." She playfully pouted. "Besides, I've been with Seiya the whole night."

"Perhaps Mina has seen him. You should ask her." Zoicite cut in.

"Thanks guys." She said before quickly before turning on her heels. Ami and Zoicite just shook there heads. Some things never changed. Serena was still like a child when it came to Darien.

She unknowingly lit up when he was around. Every one saw it. She loved how Darien always gave her his undivided attention even when she spoke of nonsensical things that didn't really matter. He made her feel special and important. He always made time for her, which got her wonder why he hadn't talked to her since they had said there hellos. Unknown to Darien, Serena had been sneaking glances at him the whole night too. She had hoped that Seiya and Darien would talk and become friends. Darien's opinion mattered most to her; well his and Andrew's. Darien had looked amazing that night. His disheveled dark locks dusted with freshly fallen snow, his bronzed skin illuminated with moisture from the weather, and her favorite of his features his eyes. His eyes were like the sea after a storm. Deep blue mysterious and dusted with specks of silver, his eyes could see right through her.

When she saw him she just had to dive into his arms. She felt his hard body and well chiseled chest while his strong arms held her. She had found comfort in those arms many times in the past. She wanted to hear his voice, to hear him speak words of wisdom far beyond his age. She wanted him to give her his undivided attention and make her feel like she was most important person on earth. She never felt self conscious under his gaze, for some reason she felt beautiful the way he looked at her. His eyes were so soft and loving when he looked at her. She blushed at the thought. Darien would never look at her that way. He was four years older and her older brother's best friend, Darien would never look at her like a lover. She was lucky that he was patient enough to spend time with her but he was to kind of a person not to. To others Darien might have seemed cold and aloof but she saw the real him; the kind caring generous man that he truly was. Finally she made her way over to Mina.

…………………………

Darien had been lost in his thoughts as he stared out into the blackness of the night.

"Hello Darien" a deep voice called from behind him.

Darien turned slowly as if reluctant to leave his thoughts which had been interrupted by the recent intruder. He raised a quizzical brow at the intruder.

"Hey Seiya" was his solemn reply. Darien kept his voice quiet, calm and void of feeling as he turned impassively back to look into the dark lonely street.

"Darien there is no easy way for me to tell you this, but the events of tonight seem to confirm my beliefs." Seiya slowly began.

Darien knew this was coming and closed his eyes. On more than one occasion Seiya had caught Darien's longing glances at Serena. He suspected that Seiya might approach him on this subject. He had hopped to avoid it by staying away from Serena and hiding out side. He knew that Seiya would confront him. He had to deny it or at least cover it up some how. He would try the 'I haven't seen her in a while she's all grown up excuse' or should he try the 'she's like a younger sister to me' explanation… yeah that's what he would use.

Seiya came up beside him and stared into the nothingness with Darien.

"I know you're in love with her." He said calmly.

Darien's eyes opened wide at that statement. Never had anyone jumped strait to love. The guys had teased him that he had the hotts for her or sometimes Serena's friends would make silly comments about the two of them being a cute couple but never had they said love.

"Look Seiya, I –," Darien began but Seiya cut him off.

"No Darien, don't try to deny it. It's okay. I think she is in love with you too. She just doesn't know it yet."

Darien made a motion to rebut Seiya's statement but before he could get out a word Seiya cut him off again.

"No Darien, I think you need to just listen to me. Just let me say this and then you can deny it all you want" Seiya heaved a heavy sigh. This wasn't going to be as easy as he though. Serena had been the best thing to happen to him. She was the perfect girlfriend and drop dead gorgeous too. Letting her go would be hard but he knew it was right. Seeing Serena and Darien sneak glances of love, lust and longing had confirmed the fact that Seiya was just an imitation of what Serena really wanted, which was Darien.

"I can tell she loves you. Every time she speaks your name or talks about you or sees you she lights up. What you two have goes beyond anything that I could have with her. The two of you have known each other too long and have been through so much together that I can't even begin to replace you in her heart. She loves you. I can feel it in her kiss that she would rather be kissing you. You need to make her understand that what you two share goes beyond friendship. It's a deeper kind of love that someday I hope to find with someone who will love me as much as I love them. You need to tell her how you feel. You owe her that much. Let her decide. Don't hide how you feel forever or you'll lose her. Like you almost lost her to me..."

Darien just stood there quietly listening to Seiya. At first he had tried to interrupt, to protest and deny it all but what he said was the truth. And the truth hurt. Seiya was right but what about Andrew. He still couldn't turn his back on his friend.

…………………………

"Hey, Mina have you seen Darien?" Serena's angelic cheery voice rang out over the music.

"I haven't seen him in a while perhaps he stepped out for some air" Mina said. "Hey, where is Seiya? I haven't seen him recently ether."

It was typical of Darien to hide outside away from everyone. He always got a little overwhelmed around large groups, even if they were his friends.

Serena quickly snapped out of her thoughts at Mina's question. "Oh, he said he was going to get a drink."

"Serena! When are you going to learn to keep a better eye on your boyfriend and worry less about Darien? People are going to get the wrong idea about you two." And with that said, Mina gave Serena an impish wink.

Serena's cheeks instantly went scarlet and she stuttered a defensive reply. Mina only laughed in response and Serena quickly retreated with what little dignity she had left. Mina had known of Serena's crush on Darien. Unless you were blind it would be hard not to see that he was an attractive man. Mina had always considered herself a bit of a match maker and had always told Serena that Darien and she would make a great couple. Serena had always played it off and quickly changed the subject… but she had to admit the thought had crossed her mind more than once. But why would Darien ever want Serena? She wondered. Darien was the kind of guy who could have any woman he wanted and Serena could recall numerous times when they were together and women practically flung themselves at him. He always politely brushed them off telling Serena that he would rather spend his time with the real Serena then all those fake girls. He really was a sweetheart. The though made her smile and then frown. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She had a boyfriend and Darien… well, Darien was just… Darien was… a friend.

Serena made her way over to the door. She could see Darien standing next to Seiya. She was glad they were getting along. Not wanting to interrupt them she quietly opened the door and slipped outside.

…………………………..

"Seiya… I… thank you… but I can't." Darien said dejectedly.

"Why not?" Seiya nearly yelled, "You can't deny that you love Serena. So tell me why you won't tell her that you love her."

"I… I just can't." and with that said Darien just walked in to the darkness of the night.

…………………………

Serena stood there dumbfounded. Did Seiya just say that Darien was in love with her? That didn't make sense. Darien, the same Darien that she had grown up with, Darien, her older brother's best friend. The same super gorgeous drop dead hansom… wait she shouldn't be thinking about him like that especially when her boyfriend was right there. She shook her head. She just must have misunderstood them. She couldn't have heard them correctly… or did she?

Seiya watched Darien stalk off into the night. Seiya angrily glared at Darien's dark retreating figure. Out of frustration he smoothed back his hair and abruptly turned around. His gray blue eyes clashed with Serena's sky blue eyes. She could see the frustration mixed with another emotion she couldn't quite place… was it sadness, sympathy, she couldn't tell for sure. Just as quickly as he had turned his face changed not giving her time to fully interpret the look he had held only moments before.

"Hey beautiful, lets go inside before we miss the count down to the New Year." He said through his forced smile in a fake cheery voice.

Not wanting to let on what serena over herd, she return his smile and allow him to drag her back inside to the party.

**End flashback.**

………………………………………………………………………….

**a/n**: hopefully this chapter wasn't a let down or too cliché. I think this story is killing me. This is why I prefer one shot short stories to writing long ones. I've got the next two chapters already in the works so hopefully they will be posted soon. This chapter was a tough one to write but I actually got my self and this story organized (I even typed up an outline for it). big thanks to emyrin for being awesome and also for helping me with this chapter. thanks for reading and thanks to those who reviewed.


	6. part five

Serena was freaking out. That was the only way she could put it. What was she going to say, what were they going to do, how she should act, and what should she wear. The best way to tackle this big problem was one small problem at a time. What she would say, what they would do and how she should act were all going to have to wait. She would have to face those problems when the time came. She looked at her watch and that time was only an hour away. If there was one thing she was sure of it was that Darien wouldn't be late. That man couldn't be late if he tried. When they were younger she use to run into him every morning. She was always running late back then and would go crashing into Darien who despite a collision with Serena each morning still made it on time to class. Serena on the other hand had always been late though with age came maturity and she was hardly ever late now. She had been so worried about this evening that she lost track of time.

The events of that night two years ago replayed in her mind again and again.

"_Seiya… I… thank you… but I can't." Darien said dejectedly. "Why not?" Seiya nearly yelled, "You can't deny that you love Serena. So tell me why you won't tell her that you love her." "I… I just can't." and with that said Darien just walked in to the darkness of the night._

* * *

Anguish and pain a mixture of fear and dread spread though his body. He was going to see her tonight; the girl that plagued his thoughts during the day and haunted his dreams at night. "Serena" the word escaped his lips like a whisper of a pleading prayer. Darien examined himself in the mirror while putting on his jacket. He went casual but classy. He hoped he looked alright. Darien wasn't about to blow it tonight. He finally would get to see her again. It had been two years since that night and he knew that she had to have been avoiding him. Seiya must have spoken to her and told her how Darien felt about her. She definitely didn't return his feelings. Why else would the kindest sweetest person he had ever known suddenly sever all contact with him? She must hate him. No, he had to keep that thought out of his head. She wouldn't hate him. She was to kind for that. She would surely treat him differently perhaps not let him in like she use to. She use to tell him everything. These past two years with out her felt so empty, he had been consumed with loneliness. Surely she must know about his feelings and she must not return them which is why she cast him out of her life. His brain tried to reason with her actions but he simply didn't know what she thought. Were his feeling returned? What would Andrew do if he knew? Would he lose both the love of his life and his best friend over this?

Tonight he was going to make her feel as comfortable as possible. Strictly platonic, they would remain friends. Even if it tore him apart on the inside he would hide his love for her as best he could for he didn't want to lose her again. Better to have her in his life as a friend then not to have her in his life at all. The last few years of his life had been nearly unbearable without her comforting presents, the only one he ever felt whole with. Without her he felt hollow like just a shell of a man. With her he felt content, complete and even though the world was not a perfect place the fact that she was by his side made it easier to bear. He examined his appearance one last time while running a shaking hand through his tousled locks. He released a sigh and headed out the door to embrace the night.

* * *

That night had been surreal for Serena. Seiya broke it of with Serena a few nights later. He clamed that they were growing apart and that they were both in love with someone else, which Serena vehemently denied being in love with someone else. At the time she could have sworn that she loved Seiya with all her heart but looking back on it the whole relationship was more brotherly then romantic. She was heartbroken when he broke up with her. A year later he started dating a girl named Kakyu. Serena and Seiya remained friends and she got along great with Kakyu.

The thing that had bothered her the most about that night was what Seiya had said to Darien. _"you love Serena"_ the words echoed in her mind. Darien made no attempt to deny that remark and Darien's expression when Seiya said "_tell me why you won't tell her that you love her."_ His face looked so pained and full of anguish. The silvery flecks in his deep ocean blue eyes made him look like he was on the verge of tears, a look of utter torment passed over his handsome face then his eyes grew cold like the ocean on a moonless night as he uttered his response _"I… I just can't." _the look on his face was heart wrenching. Serena's instincts took over, at that moment she wanted nothing more then to run to him and comfort him but he abruptly turned on his heals and left. The whole thing left her wondering… did he really love her? Was Seiya right? Did Darien really love her? And what did he mean when he said he couldn't? She begged Seiya dozens of times to tell her what had happened that night but he always responded in a sage like voice "it's up to Darien to explain that to you".

Darien in love with Serena? The same Darien who use to tease her unmercifully, the same Darien who use to play with her as a child, and the same Darien who use to treat her like an annoying little sister was in love with her? It just didn't make any sense. She had to admit that she had always secretly wished that Darien would find her attractive but Darien was older that she was, he was more mature, smarter, and drop dead gorgeous. He always had beautiful girls tripping over themselves to be with him. Girls who were much prettier and smarter then she believed her self to be.

Finally Serena selected an outfit. It was sophisticated without being uptight and sexy without being to revealing. 'Simple yet elegant' she thought as she tied her long hair back into a bun. At that moment she heard a knock at her door and knew it was time to face the inevitable.

* * *

With a trembling hand he had knocked on her door. At one point during the drive over to her place he had nearly lost his nerve but the temptation of seeing her was just too great. When she answered her door he let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. She looked more beautiful then he remembered. He had thought about this moment thousands of times, planning exactly what he would say and how he should act but at that moment all he could do was stand there like a dear in headlights frozen with fear. Thankfully she seemed to take the situation in stride.

"Hello Darien why don't you come in" she said with a sing song voice as she stepped aside gesturing for him to come in. "I just need to grab my jacket and my bag and I'll be ready to go."

The sound of her voice snapped him out of thoughts, fighting gaining control over him self he greeted her and waited patently as she retrieved her things. He was thankful at that moment that her back was turned to him. His eyes took in her full beauty as they ran appreciatively up and down her petite figure. She was stunning and time had done nothing but increase her beauty. Serena always remained oblivious to his lustful glances at her. If she only knew how long he had been in love with her. If she only knew what she did to him? Those thoughts would get him into trouble if he wasn't careful. He quickly shook those dangerous thoughts from his mind and averted his eyes as she returned to him. He commented on her lovely apartment and told her she looked nice. With the general pleasantries said he offered her his arm "come on squirt you're going to make us late if you keep it up" he added playfully to set her at ease after all he was simply her older brothers friend and just a friendly face to see during a lonely holiday season when she was miles from home. Nothing more then an old friend.

* * *

He looked like a Greek god. His Adonis like features and his deep mysterious eyes that she loved so much gently staring down at her. She invited him in and then quickly thought of an excuse to run off if only for a moment so that she could compose herself. Her hormones were running rapid at the sight of him… why did he have to be so smolderingly sexy. When she finally got herself in check she returned to him. He always knew the right things to say. His politeness and perfect manners never failed him. She was mildly offended when he called her "squirt" but she knew he was just trying to make her feel comfortable around him. He was so considerate of her feelings. She really could easily fall for her older brother's best friend she thought wistfully.

"Come on meatball head, I made dinner reservations for seven and I know you wont turn down a free meal" he said playfully trying to keep the mood light. She offered to pay but he quickly rejected that idea stating that she is still in college and what would Andrew say if he found out that Darien made his little sister pay.

They arrived at Taranta an elegant restaurant in Boston's historic north end. Darien did his best to keep the conversation light and not think about how stunning she looked or how much he wanted to wrap his arms around her. All the awkwardness melted away and the spoke as if they hadn't been apart. He asked her about her friends, how her classes were going, and how she liked living in Boston. She spoke with such passion and fire. He had missed that. The way her eyes light up when she talks of things she loves. He was mesmerized by her delicate lips as they curved into a heart stopping smile. Darien had the entire evening planed out. He would take her to nice big open public places to fight off any of those romantic ideas that might crop up in his head. They were just two old friends catching up, nothing more. After dinner they caught a cab and headed to their next destination.

Together they viewed works from the Italian Renaissance to one of the largest collections of Monets outside of Paris. The MFA (Museum of Fine Art, Boston) had works from several influential artists including Titian, Dürer, Rembrandt, van Gogh, Gauguin, and Renoir. She looked stunning under the soft dim lights; it gave her silvery blond hair an unearthly glow. No painter alive or dead could ever capture her natural beauty. They strolled for hours around the museum viewing paintings from the classical, romantic, impressionistic and modern periods. Serena nearly got lost twice while getting lost in the beauty of the exhibits. She decided to hold Darien's hand while they toured the rest of the museum. Her small graceful hand fit perfectly in his large rough hands. He took her to the museum of fine arts to admire the art exhibits opening her eyes to the beauty of the world like he had always done while keeping her safe, feeling sheltered and protected by Darien's presents as he explained the great art to her. Then they moved on to study ancient Egypt, Greece, and the Roman Empire artifacts and works of art. Serena decided that the mummies were just a bit too scary and clamped on to his arm. The childish gesture made him laugh. Despite all the priceless works of art Darien thought they all paled in comparison to Serena's beauty. To finish the night they decided to take in the local scenery as Darien walked Serena back to her apartment.

Then walking around Faneuil Hall to admire the festive holiday decorations and do a little shopping in Quincy Market. They take in the sights of the 250 year old buildings and the festive decorations. Small lights twinkle sparkled like the stars as the couple strolls along the near disserted streets. The moon was just entering in the waxing gibbious phase, nearly a full moon. A gentle snow began to fall he wrapped his coat around her. She smiled playfully up at him. Darien was lost in the moment. Tonight was every thing he had dreamed of… well, almost. The clock in the square chimed ten dragging his mind from his dangerous thoughts. "Its getting late little one, I better get you back before you get sick or I'll never here the end of it from your big brother." Serena noticed as he pulled his mouth into a smile which never reached his eyes. His eyes held a look of regret like he never wanted this night to end, and she wasn't sure she wanted it to end ether.

* * *

"Darien, I had a wonderful time, the museum, dinner, shopping, strolling around, thank you so much" her voice soft and sincere.

"It was my pleasure" he said with a sincere smile gracing his sculpted face. "Goodnight Serena" with a hint of an emotion that sounded like regret to Serena's hopeful ears.

"Wait, stay. Why don't you come in for a bit?" she asked a bit timidly at first but then regained her composure "come have a cup of hot coco with me, its bitter cold out there why not warm up a bit before you go?" she said flashing him one of her brightest smiles. One she knew he could never refuse.

Darien nearly groaned when she smiled at him. He never was good at resisting her. She had always gotten her way ever since they were kids he was never able to refuse her charming little smile. "Alright, I'll stay for a cup of coco with you."

He removed his coat and followed her to the kitchen where she set to work making two cups of coco. Darien was mesmerized by her. Every graceful move of her slim figure, the way she had to stand on her tip toes to reach the mugs for their drinks, the way her hair shimmered as it swirled around her when she turned back to the stove, the soft glint in her eye from the low lights in the kitchen, it was breathtakingly stunning. He wondered if she knew. Did she know how beautiful she was? Did she know what effect she had on men… on him? She was so innocent he was sure she was oblivious to it all. While it was warming up they made their way to the living room where they built a fire together. Darien put the finishing touches on the fire while Serena retrieved their drinks from the kitchen.

They fell into easy conversation, so much history between the two of them they couldn't help but reminisce about the past. They laughed at their antics as they remembered their childhood together. The light from the fire gave Serena a golden glow her hair resembled the rays of the sun while her skin radiated a warm soft glow he could only imagine how soft it would feel to touch. Sitting so close to her like this was sweet torment.

Serena snuggled in close to Darien, enjoying the warmth emanating from his body and the fire in front of them. She smile and laughed as they remembered their shared past. She had missed this, being with him, spending time with him; he always made her feel special. A playful smile graced his sculpted features. She watched him with fascination as the fire light danced in his eyes, she gulped nervously when she realized that wasn't the only thing burning in his intense deep blue eyes, it was desire. The light from the fire made his tan skin have a warm earthy glow. The light reflected of his inky black hair as it fell so elegantly into his eyes giving him a mysterious sexy look that she suddenly felt hard to resist. She leaned in closer to him, pressing the side of her body up against his own. She reached up to push the stray hair from his face, her hand slid down his cheek caressing his smooth skin, continuing down to his neck. The desire she had felt for him that had only built up over the years came flooding to the surface as her eyes drifted to his lips as she leaned in closer to him.

* * *

This moment was everything Darien had hoped for. The beautiful goddess that he had dreamed of for years was about to kiss him. He longed to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless but this was Andrew's little sister. Then it hit him like a bucket of ice cold water. Andrew. His best friend. How could he do it, betray the one friend who had been like a brother to him his whole life, with a girl who should have been like a sister to him but he couldn't keep his thoughts pure his mind wandered to other things they could be doing. He quickly disengaged himself from her, removing her arm which had wrapped around his neck. He got up suddenly, which made Serena jump back in surprise. "Serena, it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow." He blurted out hurriedly "I.. I should really… g…get going." He said trying to calm himself. He raked a shaky hand through his hair. Serena looked up at him bewildered but began to push he self up off the floor to stand in front of him. There was an ocward moment where they just stood there silently staring into each others eyes, searching, searching for something they both couldn't explain. His eyes grew cold, dark and unreadable. His face hardened giving him the appearance of cold hardened stone, unmovable, unapproachable and unemotional; cold and lifeless. She dislike that about him, how he could change from this warm wonderful kind loveable man to this cold lifeless robot. It was so drastic and so sudden. She wished she could break him from that habit. She loved how kind he was and wished he would always be that way.

"Let me show you out." She whispered breathlessly still staring into his eyes. She reluctantly turned from him and led him to the door. He followed her none to closely and averted his eyes from her. If he looked at her he would lose his composure he was already struggling to maintain. The look in her eyes was so soft and almost pleading. He longed to kiss her but he couldn't. No matter how badly he wanted it he couldn't, he just couldn't. He pulled his coat on in haste and said goodnight and quickly made his way out the door and into the chilly night. "Darien!" she called out to him surprising her self. Her tone was almost pleading and desperate, like some fictional charter in a silly romance novel. He turned to face her "can we do this again just as friends?" she asked. Was it sadness and regret she saw in his eyes, Serena couldn't tell. His eyes darkened and his face hardened but then softened as he replied "Sure kid, I'll give you a call when I'm free" his tone playful. He was going to ignore what just happened. Serena wasn't so sure she could ignore what had just transpired so easily. "Until next time" she said still a bit dazed. She smiled at him and the corner of his lips almost turned up in to a smile but didn't quite make it. Their eyes clashed for one final time before he left her standing in the doorway staring after his retreating form bewildered. One moment she was sure that he wanted her, then she had a strange powerful urge to kiss him and he left. He just left.

* * *

After parting ways with Serena, Darien retires to his apartment he is distraught. Darien gazed forlornly out the window of his pitch black room. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night. The snow fell heavier and it chilled him to the bone. He rested his hand rested upon the glass, his eyes watching the heavy flakes smash into the glass melting on contact and streak down. He longed to see her again and was fearful of it at the same time. Had she really wanted to kiss him? He had certainly wanted to kiss her and much more for that matter. He groaned inwardly at his thoughts. He couldn't think that way about her. He had way to much respect for his best friend to let anything come between his friendship with Andrew. Andrew was like a brother to him. He had been the only family Darien had known as a child. He couldn't lose that. No matter what the cost, he couldn't lose his only friend.

His mind drifted back to her. What was Serena thinking? She must have just been lost in the moment. It was fairly romantic sitting there in front of the fire like that. Did she want him as he wanted her? He wasn't sure.

His head was spinning. Why did he always seem to want what he couldn't have?

* * *

Serena was just as confused. He was cold then hot then hot to cold again. He pushed her away and left her standing there. Did she misunderstand Seiya. Did Darien not like her like that? Did she want him to want her like that? Did she want Darien to like her as a woman, not just as a friend but as a potential lover? Seeing him again ignited feelings long since ignored feelings that had lain dormant for so long she didn't know that she felt them. She loved everything about him. He had always been there for her, giving her support and comfort when she needed it, he had been there to help her when she was down and always knew how to make her feel better. He was kind caring and loving like no other man had ever been in her life. She was in love with him. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Seiya was right she was in love with Darien. Now what was she going to do about it and how would her older brother react when she told him that she was in love with his best friend**

* * *

**

**a/n:** So how am I doing? Do you like it? Does it suck? I am beginning to think it sucks. I'm not so good with the whole romance thing. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

**quick note:** I posted an alternative ending to the last chapter in my livejournal. The link to it is in my profile if you are interested.


	7. part six

Andrew knew. He had always known. They were made for each other whether they knew it or not. He had always played dumb. He found excuses to let them be alone together. He hoped that if left to their own devices that they would just give in to it but they never did. He couldn't figure out why. Serena and Darien were perfect together. His little sister and his best friend a more perfect couple could not be found; except for him and his fiancé Reta that is.

Andrew smiled inwardly at that though. He had asked Reta to marry him just a few days before. She had been so happy that she jumped into his arms and kissed him senseless. He had meant to wait until Christmas but he couldn't wait any longer. It's hard to stop a man in love… but what was stopping Darien? He couldn't figure it out. Serena had been single for two years now. When Seiya broke it off with Serena, Darien had fled. He left for America. What had scared him off?

"What's on your mind Andrew" Reta said as she came into the room. She had noticed Andrews's brow furrowed in deep contemplation and it didn't look like he was happy with where his thoughts were leading him.

"Serena" he said still in deep thought.

"What has she done?" Reta said with some concern in her voice for her future sister in-law.

"It's not what she's done; it's what she hasn't done that's making me worried." He sighed and got up to greet his fiancé.

"What ever do you mean Andrew?" she looked at him perplexed.

"Serena and Dairen. I just don't get why those two aren't together by now"

"O, that. That's what's bothering you?" she said while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"its just that you've made me so happy, I want the two people who matter most in the world to me, to be just as happy as I am" he said giving her a cheesy grin while wrapping his arms around her waste.

"Ugh, I don't know why I love you when you say such stupid things like that" rolling her eyes at his sappy sentimental remark.

"Come on, you know you love it" he said smiling once again as he kissed her.

"Alright, alright. I confess I do love it and I love you but you can't worry about them. If it's meant to be it will be. Just give them time. They'll figure it out on their own."

"I've given them forever and I want to see them happy before it's too late. I can't help it when I know how right they are for each other. …."

"Darien's so stubborn; I wonder if he'll ever let her in and Serena's no better I know that she has always had a crush on him. He is so closed off, she is so open, she is so frail and he is so strong. There like two pieces of a puzzle they fill the missing gaps. His strengths are her weaknesses and his weaknesses are her strengths they belong together they complement each other so well. They need each other and they just won't admit it. I don't understand what's holding them back. I've seen the way they look at each other. I know he use to come here to spend time with her. I know she use to follow us around like a little puppy because she was so in raptures/enamored with him."

"so why don't you give your little sister a little phone call perhaps all she needs is a gentle nudge in the right direction."

"More like a forceful shove" Andrew grumbled. 'Why does Reta always have to be right?' he mused.

Reta laughed at her fiancé. He was a great older brother, a good best friend and the perfect fiancé.


End file.
